A Game of Swords
by RevenantOmega
Summary: Two lovers find themselves trapped in Sword Art Online. One fights on the front lines trying his best to liberate them of the world they are jailed within. While the other does her best to cope as the world crumbles beneath her feet. They will discover things they never knew about each other and themselves in their desperate fight for survival. But things change and so do people...
1. Push Play

_November 6th Year 2022_

* * *

Marcus stretched. He awoke with a sleeping girl by his bed. He got up onto his feet quickly changing. He needed to get everything ready. Today was special. His copy of "Sword Art Online" had arrived.

"The life of an eighteen year old." He laughed before slipping into his pants.

Amber stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes to see him. Marcus was kneeling in front of her. He quickly pecked her on the nose with his lips. She returned the kiss, pulling him back onto the bed. Once they had broke apart, he stared down at her, he was smiling widely. She knew why. The game he had been waiting for had arrived. Sword Art Online.

"Morning sleeping beauty." His hand rested on her skin gently rubbing the smoothness of her cheek. She yearend for more contact edging herself into his hand. Smiling as he continued to stroke.

Amber groaned at the thought of it being morning. It meant for the next few years he was going to be playing that game. It was like when the Beta Test came out. He locked himself away for months. He never advanced beyond Level 23 he said. Wasted time since he had told her it went to 100. Yet as the sun rays shone through the curtains she felt a relieved wave of energy wash over her.

"Is it morning already?"

"You know it silly."

"Why couldn't we just have days were we stay in bed all day?"

Amber got out of bed still complaining about doing so. Grabbing the night coat instinctually. She wrapped it around herself. Her blonde locks rolled of the side of its warm fabric. She saw two copies of Sword Art on the desk. They hadn't been opened. On the front side of its package. It said; "To my one and only." It was a strange gift considering she hated the game. She had never tried it personally and never cared for it. It was just one of those things she would have wasted her time on when she could have been doing something useful.

"Why did you get two?"

"In case I lose it. its quite a small cartridge if you didn't notice. But mostly. I wanted to show you Sword Art. Its really quite amazing once you get into it!"

His face was so filled with glee. It made her smile. However as kind as the gesture was. Amber wasn't the type of girl to play video games. Plus she hated this game with a passion. It had robbed a few good months they had with one another. Every day he would have been on that thing. Never stopping to sleep. All those nights she slept alone. Wondering what was so great about that ridiculous world that made him want to stay there instead of being with her.

"Really?! You think I want to play a stupid video game?! I watched you wither away the first time. I can't believe I'm letting you this time."

"Its not stupid…"

"Marcus! You forgot our one year anniversary for that idiot excuse for fun! Why would you think I'm even letting you play the full retail! Its cause you love this game and even I can't come between that love! So I might as well let you have it."

He sulked his head left her face. She instantly felt horrible. He loved the game with all his heart. He maybe even loved it more than he loved her. Who was she to tell him it was stupid, since it was something he was passionate about, shouldn't she have supported it. She sighed the idea wasn't that hard to believe, she goes in see's what all the fuss is about. Giving in she exhaled.

"Alright. I'll play but only for a little while!"

"Got it. For what its worth I'm sorry I missed it."

"I know."

He was beaming widely. She always caved on these sorts of things. But this was the first time she agreed to play a video game. He was ecstatic he had saved months salary to get her NerveGear, although she never used it. He was thankful his investment wasn't going to be a complete waste. Amber was going to be in for a huge surprise!

"Alright this might be a little knew to you. Once you put the head gear on. I want you to lay back and relax. Once its on. Say Link Start! Its as simple as that."

She placed the headgear on. She closed her eyes. She had seen him do it multiple times before. She was about to say the words when Marcus opened his mouth one last time. His words were muffled but she managed to make out most of what he was saying.

"My Avatar is named Makato. He looks like me so I shouldn't be hard to find. Make your character something I'd recognise." The instructions were simple enough. She took a deep breath.

"Link Start!"

Everything changed flashing white, blue, red, purple every color imaginable became visible. Blue verification screens popped up on all sides. Linking her taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. She was propped to create an account and character. She without a second thought chose female. She needed a name. Something Marcus would recognise. She chose her own name. Typing "Amber" into the control. Suddenly her character was thrown in front of her. A whole array of options to choose from. After a few minutes her avatar had come into fruition. It looked just like her. Long Blonde hair that trailed down towards her hips. Baby blue eyes. An ample chest which she giggled too. As she confirmed all her choices. She was finally greeted into the game.

**"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"**


	2. Stop Rewind

_November 6th 2022_

* * *

Color burst, exploding into her eyes. She awoke in the middle of a magnificent city. Other people who she only assumed were other players, were busy chatting away. There was an excited tension in the air. People were eager to start, to play with friends and advance to the next level. It was a stupid feeling. Amber disliked being here. It wasn't her scene. Yet she couldn't help but marvel at the scenery. The graphics were so incredible she could have been fooled this was all real. The sky was so blue it made her feel so small.

"Quite amazing isn't it." A mans voice approached from behind.

The sound of his voice genuinely felt like it was coming from behind her. She turned to see a guy with Black hair. She didn't know him and she felt a little uneasy that he was talking to her. Although she was in a game. None of these people knew who she really was. It didn't matter who she talked too.

"Its something else. I never knew it looked so real." Amber continued to stare in awe at the world of Sword Art. Is this why Marcus loved it so much.

"My name is Kirito. New player hungh." He spoke in such a calm way it eased her agitation slightly.

"Yea first time using the NerveGear." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Why was he taking such an interest in her personal life.

"I could show how it works if you want." He proposed. it wouldn't have been right. Marcus was supposed to teach her how to play.

"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my boyfriend his avatar is named Makato do you know how I can find him?"

"Yea I do."

He showed her how to open the menu. She scrolled to messaging. She typed in his username. Sending him a brief message. She didn't have all day to wait for him. She had better things to do with her time.

"So Amber. I see your getting used to the game already." A familiar voice rang through her head.

"A stranger showed me how thanks."

"Careful. Even the girls could be men. Anybody can be anybody here. Just remember that."

"So are we going to do some… I don't know questing, dungeoneering, boss fighting, stuff like that?"

"I love the way you say that stuff. I think today I'm just gonna show you how the game works."

She nodded. Marcus lead her through the city, towards the gates to a large plains region. A little marker flicked open on both their cursors. It was quest. They needed to kill one boar each. Sounded simple enough. He led her over the grass till he came to a stop. A wild pig was up ahead. It was the first one they had seen in a while.

"Go on." He gestured for her to attack it. She stared at him slackjawed.

"What! Me! I've never played this game before aren't you supposed to be showing me how its done!" Amber was wailing and complaining. It only made him smile wider.

"You like to tell me to learn from experience right. So thats what I'm telling you to do."

"Oh alright. I suppose you should always let a women do a mans job."

Amber snickered. She fumbled around drawing her sword with a shaky palm. It was a small blade, could have been confused as a dagger. She pressed on, approaching the boar with a serious and collected look on her face. However she was shaking nervously. She slashed sideways a thin line of red emerged on the side of the boars body. It roared stampeding towards her. She shrieked falling over in shock. She closed her eyes. It was all over.

"Don't give up on me that easily." She heard him groan.

He was holding the boar by the tusks pulling it back. As it furiously tried to trample her. He was under great strain, however he held his own. Wrestling the boar to the ground.

"I want you to raise your sword above your head. You'll activate a sword skill, once it's charged bring it down with all your might. The program will take care of the rest."

She did as she was told this time the sword began to glow yellow. She didn't know what she was doing but everything seemed so easy now. It was like her body was acting on its own. The program responding to what she needed. With an afforded swing, the sword cleaved through the head of the pig. A small pad opened up in front of her, detailing XP and rewards. There was a single item of loot. After some time she managed to open it. It was a strange thing. She equiped it. Brown leather gloves equipped themselves onto her hands. They fit perfectly as if they were designed specifically for her.

"Go ahead its your turn."

Amber gestured to her boyfriend. He simply smirked before turning to face his target. A boar much bigger than the one before. He raised his sword. Pointing it while drawing his arm back. His sword erupted into a corona of blue. In the blink of an eye he was few meters behind the boar. His body was frozen. In cooldown. The boar disintegrated from the strength of the hit. His level increased from 1 to 2.

"We got a long day ahead of us." His body unclenched and he began walking. Looking for more to slay. Amber thought his decision was a little cheesy, but went along with it nonetheless.

As the day rolled on and they had hunted their plains clean. They were impressed with themselves. They had amassed a good ten kills each before the end of the day. Amber needed assistance every now and then but she more or less by herself. The sun was beginning to set on the distant horizon. They watched from a small hill as it descended. The dusk would soon bloom, replacing the bright shining sky with a dark yet loveable night sky. Stars dotted it entirely. Not constellations from IRL, but one left to the imagination.

"I see why you love this place." Amber took his hand within her own.

"Its better if you have someone to share it with."

The two turned towards each other. Their lips connected. A warmth even virtual reality provided straight to their minds. It felt so real. That it became real. They broke to take a breath. His arm found its way to her waist. Holding her close. At night it was supposed to be dangerous yet it seemed so peaceful. So beautiful.

"I think its time we logged out. We should make dinner soon." Amber scrolled through the bar. Trying to find the way to log out. She was puzzled. She couldn't find it. There was no log out.

"What's wrong?" He asked unaware of the problem that they were facing.

"Check for a logout command! I can't find mine!" Amber was frantic she was searching everything. Marcus did the same. Soon they were met with the same frantic panic.

"Alright its brand new. Probably just a glitch in the system. No reason to get freaked out." Marcus took a few deep breaths. Amber responded to this well. It calmed her down. But the thumping in both their hearts remained.

**In the distance there was the sound of bells ringing. Marcus had heard this before. It was the sound of an announcement about to be made. They did something similar during the opening of the beta. All players present in the game had to attend. He felt a blue light cover the entirety of his body. A moment later the game flashed. And they would hear the worst news in the history of their lives.**


	3. AN

A/N

Sorry about the no updates but that has been because I stopped this story and took a step back. I've recreated it as a New one called Embrace the Death Game. So If you want to continue reading go there. Their will be many changes to it. Be sure to check it out. So Um I don't know how to end this other than. It was a short run with a game of sword but if you want to continue reading my Sword art Online fan fiction go and check out Embrace the Death Game as it is just a reboot of this fic with many changes in it.

So Happy Hunting sorry for creating this then suddenly stopping after only two chapters but better recreating earlier than later. To any new readers who may have enjoyed this thanks to any of you who haven't enjoyed it go ahead and do whatever you want I can't stop you.


End file.
